dream_stars_precurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maeda Ayami
Maeda Ayami (前田あやみ Maeda Ayami) is the main Cure in Dream! Stars Precure! She says Hooray! (やった! Yatta!) a lot to express her happiness. Her main catchphrase is Love Is A Circle! (愛はサークルです! Ai wa sākurudesu!). She uses it most when she's speaking to someone who are upset or mad at someone. Her alter ego is Cure Sensation (キュアセンセーション Kyua Sensēshon), When she transforms into a Precure she uses the catch phrase: Light With No Boundaries, Cure Sensation! (境界のない光、キュアセンセーション! Kyōkai no nai hikari, kyuasensēshon!). She's also a second year student at Honda middle school! She's one of the main leaders in the band, Ichi☆Go which is the band (Maeda Ayami, Nishimura Honoka, Oshiro Chiasa, Miyamoto Natsumi, and two other mysterious people,) created! When the songs they sing are officially out the lyrics are posted on the Character and Song Pages! Appearance Ayami has a faded Red eye color at the top and fades into a Bubble Gum Pink color. Her hair is Pecan brown and short. Her bangs tend to be longer than her back hair. Her shirt is a Plaid pink Punch color with Burgundy stripes. She also wears a Light Beige Winter Coat with no Sleeves and no Buttons or Zippers. And wears short Navy Blue Jean shorts. Cure Appearance When Ayami transforms into Cure Sensation her hair turns bright pink and a small bun can be seen on the right side of her head. Her eye color changes to just Bubble Gum pink! Her watch she wears to transform turns into her bow and with all the other Prettycure, (Cure Destiny, Cure Radiant, Cure Spirit, etc.) She has puff coming down from below the bow area to the side of her waist. Her skirt is plain bright pink (the same color as her hair) and is line pleated. Her ring remains on her right middle finger and she gets short white colored gloves. Her shoes turn into short pink Carnation colored boots with a dark pink button on the side of the boots. Personality Ayami is very hyper and cheerful normally unless she thinks about something sad but even then she cheers herself up to be the best she can! She always tries to make people smile like her father did before he died of a decease. Ayami cares about everyone even if it means taking them in! She cares about everyone and strives to become a Doctor or Actor! Daily Life Ayami lives with her Mom, Maeda Masami and Brother, Maeda Hideaki! She and her brother tend to get in fights but nothing serious. Ayami's mother, Masami always makes Ayami and Hideaki bento boxes for lunch since they both go to the same school which teaches first, second, and third year students, which Ayami is a second year and Hideaki is a third year. Ayami always goes out to hang out with her friends or they come to her! Relationships Nishimura Honoka- is Ayami's BFF or Best Friend in Dream Stars Precure! Honoka is also a second year student at Honda Middle School! Her and Honoka get along very well even though they're very different from each other! Honoka's alter ego is "Cure Destiny" [[Oshiro Chiasa|'Oshiro Chiasa']]- She's one of Ayami's best friends and also goes to Honda Middle School! Ayami knows her as the famous singer A*K*A awesome Pop Star everyone talks about! Ayami met Chiasa through coincidence when Hiroko attacked. Her alter ego is "Cure Radiant" [[Miyamoto Natsumi|'Miyamoto Natsumi']]- Ayami met Natsumi when she jumped in when the girls where fighting Hiroko and claimed Hiroko to be her half-brother. Natsumi is known as the Precure of wild spirits which makes total since. Her alter ego is "Cure Spirit" for her wild attitude! [[Eri|'Eri']]- Eri is the little fairy Ayami chases after in the first chapter of Dream Stars Precure! Eri turns out to be the new keeper or holder of the watches the Precure have to transform with! But Natsumi already had hers way before, which isn't explained yet. She can be thought of as a small bunny rabbit! Eri ends her sentences with ~Eri which can be translated to Collar in Japanese. Etymology The Name Ayami means Beautiful Color and the last name Maeda means Previous Rice Field Which can all together mean, "The Previous Rice Fields Beautiful Color."' ' Attacks So far Ayami has four attacks throughout the Dream Stars Precure! series. Sensation Blossom High!- Is Ayami's first and main attack she uses throughout the series. When she uses the attack she summons a flower and places it on the head of the monster and it explodes, hurting the monster. Prettycure Gun Shot!- It's the second attack Ayami uses but it's also a duel attack with Honoka or Cure Destiny. The girls hold their hands out in a gun shape together and pull their hands up when they shoot like a gun. Lovely Beautiful-ly Echo-y Tragedy!- It's the third attack Ayami uses on the monster she fights and the second attack she does that makes something explode like the other attack Sensation Blossom High! Prettycure Pretty Spiral Dark Moon (Wand)- it's the fourth/last and most powerful attack Ayami uses so far. She uses the Pretty Spiral Dark Moon Wand for the attack and calls out the words, "I call thy moonlight! Pink moonlight plus amour axel light!" Which is a handful for a non-super Precure attack! Character Songs ---- Sensation Fl!ght Character Song Duets Staged "HATE" Dye Blooming BUDdies Continuous Yielding Friendship Spiral Soul Sisters Summer Hype Age (Stage Songs ONLY (by themselves) is not here yet until final release!)